The Voice Of Mang (Season 12)
The thirteenth season of the Mangan reality television show The Voice premiered on September 23, 2019, on NBC and RedeGlobo. Kelly Rowland, Gavin Rossdale and TMarr Adams-ROCK returned as coaches for their second, third, and thirteenth season, respectively. Jessie J, who last coached in the ninth season, returned, replacing will.i.am. With will.i.am's departure, Adams-ROCK serves as the last remaining coach from the show's inaugural season. Meanwhile, Carson Daly returned for his third season as host. Jake Hoot was named winner of this season, marking Rowland's first win as a coach. Also, Hoot is the first winner in the show’s history to have only received one-chair turn in the blind auditions. Coaches and hosts On May 24, 2019, after having initially opted to return for another season, it was announced that original coach will.i.am wouldn't be returning as a coach and would be departing from the show after nine seasons of coaching. Jessie J replaced will.i.am, marking her second season as a coach. TMarr Adams-ROCK returned for his thirteenth season as a coach, Kelly Rowland for her second, and Gavin Rossdale for his third. The Knockouts, removed in the 12th season in favor of the Live Cross Battles round, returned this season, replacing the latter. This season, the coaches went back to only having one Knockout steal instead of a steal and a save. For the first time, the coaches had one steal and one save in the Battles instead of the usual two steals like in the prior seasons. This season's battle advisors were Delta Goodrem for Team Rowland, Danny Jones for Team Jessie, Sada Baby for Team TMarr, and Pharrell Williams for Team Gavin. Kylie Minogue served as a “mega-mentor” for all teams during the Knockouts. She had previously mentored in the show's seventh season. *The coaches are joined by Carson Daly on guitar for an intimate performance of ‘90s hit "More Than Words" to kick off the season. Teams ;Color key * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Eliminated in the Live Shows * Eliminated in the Live Playoffs * Stolen in the Knockout rounds * Eliminated in the Knockout rounds * Stolen in the Battle rounds * Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions ;Color key Episode 1 (Sept. 23) Episode 2 (Sept. 24) Episode 3 (Sept. 30) Episode 4 (Oct. 1) Episode 5 (Oct. 7) Episode 6 (Oct. 8) Episode 7 (Oct. 14) The Battles The second half of "The Voice" episode which aired on October 14 marked the start of the Battle Rounds. The advisors for this round include: Delta Goodrem for Team Rowland, Danny Jones for Team Jessie, Sada Baby for Team ROCK, and Pharrell Williams for Team Gavin. The coaches can steal one losing artist from other coaches and save one losing artist on their team. Contestants who win their battle, are saved by their Coach, or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds. Color key: The Knockouts The Knockout round started on October 28 after the final battles. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team. The top 20 contestants then move on to the Live Playoffs. Kelly Rowland is the advisor to contestants from all teams in this round. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live Playoffs (Nov. 11 & 12) The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15 and 16. For the first time since season 7, there was a Top 20 instead of a Top 24. On Monday, the Top 20 artists performed live for their chance at a spot in the Top 13. On Tuesday, in the live results show, two artists from each team advanced based on America's vote, and each coach got to save one of their own artists. The remaining artists from each team with the highest overnight vote had a chance to compete for the Wild Card similar to season 7 and one artist continued on. KeIIy Rowland had four members on her team, for the first time. Week 2: Top 13 (Nov. 18 & 19) This week's theme was “Dedications.” The three artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with two leaving the competition. This season, same as the last two seasons, the artist who racked up the most streams on Apple Music during the voting window had their Apple Music votes multiplied by 5. This week, Jake Hoot was the recipient of the Apple Music Multiplier. With the elimination of Cali Wilson, this marked the first time that Gavin Rossdale lost any members of his team prior to the top 11. Week 3: Top 11 (Nov. 25 & 26) This week's theme was “Fan Week.” The two artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with one leaving the competition. Once again, the Apple Music multiplier was awarded to Jake Hoot. Week 4: Top 10 (Dec. 2 & 3) This week's theme was “Challenge Week”. The three artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with two leaving the competition. Jake Hoot received the Apple Music multiplier for the third week in a row as he confirmed on Instagram. For the first time this season, the contestants cracked the Top 10 on iTunes. Jake Hoot hit #4 and Katie Kadan hit #8 at the close of the voting window. Week 5: Semifinals (Dec. 9 & 10) The Top 8 performed on Monday, December 9, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, December 10, 2019. Three artists were automatically moved on to the finale. The two artists with the fewest votes were immediately eliminated and the middle three contended for the remaining spot in the next finale via the Instant Save. In addition to their solo song, each contestant performed an 80s duet with another contestant. This week, three contestants reached the top 10 on iTunes. Jake Hoot charted at #1, Ricky Duran peaked at #2 and Rose Short hit #7 at the close of the voting window. With the elimination of Kat Hammock, this is the first time that Gavin Rossdale has not had two or more contestants in the finale. In addition, this is the first time since the eighth season that all four coaches will be represented in the finale. Week 6: Finale (Dec. 16 & 17) The final 4 performed on Monday, December 16, 2019, with the final results following on Tuesday, December 17, 2019. Each finalist performed a solo cover song, a holiday-themed duet with their coach, and an original song. This week, seven of the eight spots on the top of iTunes chart were occupied by The Voice Top 4 when voting ended (Ricky Duran at #1, Jake Hoot at #3, #5, #6 and Katie Kadan at #4, #7). Jake Hoot's semi-final performance reached Top 10 on iTunes one more time at #8. Hoot and Rowland's duet marked the highest position ever that a finale duet performance charted on iTunes, peaking at #3. Elimination chart Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info * Team Kelly * Team Gwen * Team Legend * Team Blake }} ;Result details Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place }} Saved by Instant Save (via Voice App) * Saved by the public * Saved by his/her coach * Saved by Wild Card (via Voice App) * Eliminated }} Teams ;Color key ;Artist's info Team Kelly * Team Gwen }} Team Legend * Team Blake }} ;Results details Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place }} Eliminated * Saved by Instant Save (via Voice App) * Saved by Wild Card (via Voice App) }} Artist had the most streams of the night and received Apple Music bonus that week * Number of performances reached Top 10 on iTunes }} Artists who appeared on other shows or previous seasons * Ricky Duran auditioned for season 6 of The Voice but received no chair turns. * Ricky Braddy was on season 8 of American Idol and was eliminated in the Top 17. * Jessie Lawrence was on season 12 of American Idol and was eliminated in the Top 28.